


A red apple is always tempting

by TheJaskiestOfThemAll



Series: Magic mirror on the wall who is the hungriest of them all [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, He realizes some stuff, M/M, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Not Beta Read, Not so emotionally constipated Geralt, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Trying to be protective Geralt, dont know how to tag, we die like witchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJaskiestOfThemAll/pseuds/TheJaskiestOfThemAll
Summary: If Geralt had just listened to him they wouldn't be in this situation. Geralt would have had a nap and there would have been no magically depleted sorceress laying on the bed. None of this was his fault. He was completely innocent.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Magic mirror on the wall who is the hungriest of them all [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793725
Comments: 19
Kudos: 127





	A red apple is always tempting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first fic ever (yeaaaah). Tried to make a cake put mud in it ah shit now it's a mud cake. Well, this is not betaed and English is not my first language. Also, this is very not chronological I'm just mean like that. So yeah bon appétit.

It wasn’t as if he had hurt the witch! He had just taken a tiny little bite. One little bite of the witch’s magic and one little bite of the Djinn’s. Geralt couldn't blame him, he was just so hungry. He hadn't had a good feeding in months. Not since that sorcerer in Temeria. Henryk Harland’s magic had been very disappointing. He had been posing as a travelling sweet vendor, selling potion infused candy to children so he could easily survey the effects of his numerous potions (and sell the best working ones to the highest bidder). His magic had been a feast for the eyes. Just like the man himself, why were every magic-user so unfairly attractive. His magic had been colourful and explosive but the taste, urgh, disgusting. It was like thinking you were going to take a bite in the most beautiful, red, juicy apple only to realize that you had bitten in a raw potato. Horrible.

But this sorceress, her magic had tasted of power, of flames, and of chaos. She had looked like it too, bare-chested in the half-destroyed bedroom with the wind whipping at her hair and the Djinn desperately trying to escape her grasp. The clash of her magic and the Djinn’s had shaken the house down to its very foundations and Jaskier couldn't let it crumble on their (on Geralt’s) head. He had struggled through the room to get her side, taken her wrist in his hand, and started taking her magic. Okay, maybe he had taken a bit too much, not that he would ever admit it. 

“Can’t you control yourself for five fucking minutes!” 

“Control myself!? I saved your life! Without me, this whole building would have come down on our heads. Look,” Jaskier said pointing at the bed where the sorceress lay, “She’s alive. You're alive and I’m alive. No one was hurt.”

“You depleted both her and the Djinn of all magic, we’ll be lucky if she wakes up!” Geralt growled, fists curling up at his sides. 

“Well-” The sorceress started moving on the bed “ - It seems we are lucky,” Jaskier said with a grin. And if he was lucky she wouldn't remember that he had anything to do with the loss of her magic.

“Hm” 

Jaskier looked at the sorceress as she woke. She seemed to be in pain. Well, that could happen when one got all their magic sucked out of them. He shuddered. The last time he was out of magic was indeed painful but that wasn’t the worst part. It was the sudden feeling of emptiness. Like the sun had left and you knew you would never see it again. Like you were seeing the person you loved most smile for the last time.

“ Urgh...my head,” The witch started to move her hand towards her head but abruptly stopped as fear filled her eyes “...I can’t feel my magic.”

“Yennefer,” Geralt said softly, “ How are you feeling?”

“How am I feeling, how am I feeling?!” she snarled as she painfully got out of the bed, “My. magic. is. gone. How do you think I’m feeling?” She turned angrily towards Jaskier “You, what did you do?” 

“Me?” Jaskier replied putting his hands up “I’m completely innocent! I haven’t done anything!” It seemed like luck wasn't on his side. He needed to find an explanation and quick. He had always been good at lying through his teeth but this was a bit too fast and the witch was scary even without magic.

Yennefer grinned madly “Then you won’t mind if I check.” 

She started walking towards him with murder glinting in her eyes and Jaskier started to nervously back up until he hit a wall.

“Shit.” This wasn’t the way he had planned to die! He did want to die in a room like this with Geralt at his side but not exactly in the same situation. Point one the two of them would be in bed. Point two there would be no scary witch trying to murder him.

She stumbled and Geralt, who had crossed the room in three steps, caught her by the arm before she fell to the ground.

“We saved your life Yennefer.” 

She turned her head towards Geralt ripping her arm from his grip “You ruined everything.” 

“Oh yes!” Jaskier exclaimed “We ruined you dying! How inconvenient!”

Geralt grit his teeth “Jaskier, shut up.” 

Jaskier frowned. How rude. He still needed a nap. After this, they were going to find the best inn they could afford and Jaskier was going to call up a warm bath for Geralt. He would wash his hair and massage Geralt’s horribly tense shoulders. He would make sure Geralt got some sleep and not try to do his meditation thing and then go downstairs to make some coin. Geralt would still want to uphold their deal and travel with him even after this control mistake. They would leave the inn together. Not together like he wished they were but-

“- Out! Get out!” 

“Yennefer please” Geralt pleaded. 

“No. You leave now.” She turned her back to Geralt and made her way as confidently as she could to the vanity. She sat down on the chair and she glowered at them through the mirror, “Leave.”

Jaskier crossed the room to where Geralt stood, took his arm, and pulled “You’re very welcome witch!” He kept pulling Geralt along through the house towards the exit, “I knew you didn't have many marbles left after all the times you hit your head, Geralt, but this! This takes the cake! Running after a crazy lady into a crumbling building! Really?”

He let go of Geralt’s arm and continued walking towards Roach in the courtyard. Poor girl. She must have been so afraid. Geralt went passed him and took Roach’s reins in hand. He started gently caressing her nose. 

“She saved your life,” Geralt said looking extremely uncomfortable. He started walking.

“I’m sorry, what,” Jaskier asked trying to keep up with Geralt’s pace.

“She saved your life” Geralt repeated looking as though he’d be anywhere but here. “ You almost died”

“I have almost died many times my friend,” Jaskier replied thinking of that one Kikimora and those drowners and the werewolf and that one alderman and, of course, the lovely lady of the lake, “I don’t see how this time is any different” 

Geralt slowed down his pace and started rubbing his fingers together, a sure sign that he was starting to get overwhelmed by the emotions in his head. “ It- It was my fault. The Djinn,” He winced,” The wish.”

He stopped and turned to look at Jaskier. Those eyes. Jaskier could have written a thousand ballads on them. About their colours, about the way they shone in the midday sun, about the emotions hidden in them, about the way that they made him feel. But he was selfish. He did not want to share, so he did not write and he did not sing. 

Geralt continued, “I- I- you can’t...fuck” He passed a hand through his hair, breathed in, breathed out, and took Jaskier’s hand in his and intertwined their fingers.

Jaskier looked at their hands, looked at Geralt and then did it again. Was this, not it couldn't be. Geralt had never shown any sign of being interested. He had shown every sign of not being interested! “ Geralt- what” 

The witcher took their intertwined hands, guided them to his mouth and slowly kissed the back of Jaskier’s hand while never breaking eye contact. Alright if this wasn't what Jaskier thought it was he would eat his shoe! Maybe not his shoe, he kind of needed it to walk. Sensitive soles and all. But he would eat someone’s shoe!

“Geralt is this…?”  
“ Yes”

“Oh...and you-”

“-Yes”

Jaskier smiled. Geralt would want him tomorrow and after tomorrow and after after tomorrow. They would continue travelling together deal or no deal. They, he knew, would continue to hold hands for a long time. And maybe if they were lucky, they could get a house with a nice bed and never need any Djinn to make them go to sleep. They would have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Might make this a really confusing series might not


End file.
